


Change

by ghibliterritory



Series: Kidge Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge Week 2017, not entirely romantic but, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Keith and Pidge had a rocky start. What will get them to finally work together?





	

Keith and Pidge had a rocky start. Literally.

 

Everyone was kind of jumbled together in the dry desert, and when two of the most stubborn people in the universe are made to be partners, things can definitely be a mess. If you though Keith was bad with Lance, rest assured that his first few weeks with Pidge were even worse.

 

The two constantly fought, arguing over a strategy or move they made in battle. Neither of them could really come to a compromise. Everything thrown out as a suggestion was just kinda. Beaten. They almost didn’t  _ want  _ to get along. Pidge insisted that he had his head too far up his ass to think straight, and Keith called her privileged and childish.

 

The one medium the arms of Voltron had was Shiro. As a friend of both, he kept a fair enough of a peace.

 

When Pidge threatened to leave, it just made it worse. If Shiro hadn’t been there, the possibilities for what could have happened are endless. They were secretly glad to be rid of one another. They didn’t care if their peace destroyed that of the universe’s peace.

 

But something clicked when they rescued Lance and Shiro together.

 

No one knows what. Maybe it was the shared space, or their appreciation for the team leader, but after that, they didn’t fight so much. Or so harshly. Squabbles here and there, but it never got so bad anymore. They were content with one another.

 

Team bonding of course continued to bring them closer. They weren’t exactly the friendliest to each other, but they were close enough. Pidge was fine clinging to Shiro and Hunk, and Keith was more of a Shiro fan himself, but Allura and Lance were alright to talk to. They tolerated each other.

 

Shiro’s disappearance is what really got their relationship going.

 

Both of them had felt a deep loss for the leader. They knew him well.

 

Pidge had been up the night he left. She was always up, but this was a different thing. She was tired this time. She drooped, staring at screens and trying to find something that would lead them to Shiro. She’d done it for Matt. Why wouldn’t it work now? When she needed it the most? There were so many questions blocking her judgement, she couldn’t focus on anything enough. Did Zarkon take him? Did the attack kill him? Did he leave the lion himself? Why did he just disappear?

 

She typed endless codes, trying to look through maps and whatever the castle had on him. Nothing. Cameras? Nothing. Black Lion details? Fucking nothing. Pidge slammed her fingers on her keyboard, getting frustrated and tired of searching. It was like he didn’t exist! “Come on, you stupid son of a-”

 

“Pidge.”

 

She yelped at the sudden voice, jumping out of her skin and whipping her head around. It was just Keith. She scowled, turning back to the screens. “Thanks for scaring the  _ piss  _ out of me. Do you need something?”

 

She heard him step forward, sitting in front of her tech. “No. You woke me up.” He said. He didn’t sound too pleased, but Pidge could care less. “Sorry. But as you can see, I’m a little busy. Unless you need something, you should go-”

 

“You’re looking for him, aren’t you?”

 

Her fingers stopped their button mashing, and her gaze flicked up. She could see traces of his face. He was frowning. Why did that upset her so much?

 

“Trying to.” She finally replied, going back to work. “I keep trying to pull a map, files- it’s like he just… Well, disappeared.” Good way of phrasing it. “But even more than the already disappearing. It’s like someone’s hiding him. Or he’s hiding himself. Something like that.”

 

She could see Keith nod softly, and a silence filled the space between them. It was tense. Pidge didn’t really like it all that much. “Seriously, Keith, you should go back to sleep. I promise to shut up.”

 

Keith didn’t relent. “You can’t really talk. I know not sleeping is like, your thing, but this is ridiculous.”

 

“I’ll sleep soon. I just need to finish.”

 

“You said yourself you can’t find anything.”

 

“I just need to keep trying. There has to be something here.”

 

“Pidge, you can do this later.”

 

“Every second he’s gone is another second we’re wasting.”

 

“You can’t find him in one night.”

 

“If I don’t try, who will-”

 

“Is this what Shiro would have wanted for you?”

 

Pidge slammed her laptop shut at that, glaring at Keith. “That doesn’t matter. We need to find him before Zarkon tries to come at us again. He’s the Black Lion- sure, Allura could maybe do an okay job taking his place, but you know how the lions work. She doesn’t have the bond Shiro has with the Black Lion.” She paused, fixing her glasses. “Well, maybe it’ll be okay since she basically controls the lions, she could do whatever she wants and it probably would work just as well-”

 

“Look, Pidge,” Keith interrupted. “I get that you’re worried about Shiro, and the team. But we’re all worried about you. I am too. And I know Shiro would be if he were here. If you want to find him, like we all do, you can. But you need to take care of yourself first.”

 

The words hung in the air as she considered them. He was right. Shiro would tell her the exact same things. Pidge sighed, shoving her laptop away and fixing her glasses again. “Fine. I will sleep.”

 

“Tonight?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Keith seemed to accept this and nod, standing up. “Okay. If you don’t sleep, I will guarantee a difficult training session for you.”

 

Pidge stuck her tongue out at him, and he smiled cheekily, before he left her alone. She debated on ignoring his request. But, oddly enough, she didn’t. Instead, she tucked her tech away and crawled into bed, clutching the sheets. It was a little scary how much Keith could remind her of Shiro.

  
Thinking on it now, that might be why they really got close.

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in right before midnight* nice save


End file.
